Cirque du Freak Chapter 12
In this chapter Mr. Crepsley preforms with his dangerous and incredible spider Madam Octa. But as Darren Shan and everyone else is mesmerized by the spider, Steve only has eyes for Mr. Crepsley. And after his act ends, Steve tells Darren he knows what Mr. Crepsley really is. Synopsis Mr. Crepsley explains to the audience that not all tarantula's are poisonous. And that the few that are, can only kill small creatures but his spider. that he bought from a monk, can kill a man with a single bite. His spider Madam Octa, which he brings out. Is one of these spiders and she belong to a species that can live between twenty and thirty years. Octa is green, purple and red with long hairy legs and a fat body. She also is very intelligent. While Mr. Crepsley talks, the Little People lead a frightened goat onto the stage. The spider moves to the goat and Mr. Crepsley produces a whistle from his clothes, which he calls a flute. With it he controls the spider, and makes it bite the goat. He then explains that the spider is not his pet. And would surely kill him if it got the chance. He then has the spider bite the goat again which kills it. It then crawls to the edge of the stage and Mr. Crepsley warns the people in the front row not to move or to make loud noises. The spider creeps back to Mr. Crepsley and stats climbing his arm, then it walks over his face and hangs from his chin. He then throws his head back swinging Madam Octa into the air.Then he lets her land on his open mouth. Mr. Tall then appears and starts controlling the spider with his own flute. Making it spin a web over Mr. Crepsley's mouth. When it is done it lowers itself again from his chin, and Mr. Crepsley eats the web saying it is delicious. He then has her roll a ball across a table and balance upon it while setting down tiny gym gear, ropes, rings and little weights. he then puts the spider through a full workout. He follows this up by bringing out a tiny dinner set. Its comes with plates of bugs and small glasses with unknown stuff in it. He then has the spider take up small knives and forks with four of its legs. It then starts enjoying a full course meal. Darren can't help but think during this, that she is the most amazing pet in the world. And he would have given anything to own it. (Even though his parents wouldn't allow it.) Mr. Crepsley finishes his act and Darren turns his head to his friend Steve. Steve however only has eyes for Mr. Crepsley and ignores him until Mr. Crepsley has fully left the stage. Steve then tells him it is amazing, Darren thinks he is talking about the spider, but Steve explains he is talking about Mr. Crepsley. He even almost calls him something else. Then Steve tells Darren he knows what Mr. Crepsley is and that they may never make it out alive; if Mr. Crespley knows he knows. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mr. Crepsley *Darren Shan *Steve Leonard *Madam Octa *Laurence (mentioned as the monk who sold Madam Octa to Mr. Crepsley) *Little People *Mr. Tall *Angela Shan (mentioned as Mum) *Dermot Shan (mentioned as Dad) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters